The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to systems and computer-implemented methods for assigning defects or bugs in software applications to a developer most appropriate to address and correct the defect.
Large software projects typically include the development of applications comprising many different types of files, such as source code and data files, for example. Generally, different software developers are responsible for different application functions, and thus, create and maintain their own files directed at performing or supporting those functions in a planned and structured development process. When completed, the different files are usually brought together in a build, for example, to create an executable application for distribution to end users.
During the development phase of the application, each developer can create and modify their particular files with little or no knowledge of the other developers or other parts of the application. However, during the build process, or even during runtime, errors can occur with the source code. When errors do occur, it is important to be able to quickly identify the developer or developers that are best suited to troubleshoot and/or correct the defect that caused the error. However, with so many different developers working on such diverse parts of an application, identifying the proper personnel to address an error is not always an easy and straightforward exercise.